


【冬盾】一碗短小的腿肉

by vikaka



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 12:42:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18778507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vikaka/pseuds/vikaka
Summary: 忘了在什么地方看到的了，关于Bucky对Steve奶子的一些设想。忍不住让他们付诸于行动。





	【冬盾】一碗短小的腿肉

“我想玩你的奶子。”

Bucky突然凑过来，胡茬摩挲着Steve的耳朵。对方无声无息的靠近吓了Steve一跳，冬日战士，他的伴侣，用世界顶尖的潜行术溜进他的浴室，就为了能偷偷伸手从后面摸上他的胸口。

Steve关了水龙头，努力保持心平气和：“拜托，Buck，我在洗澡。”

“我看得出来。”Bucky轻声讪笑，贴得更近了。人类的那只手落到Steve的肚脐，划开水渍，感觉那里肌肉一僵，就在周围若有若无的画着圈。Steve想回身，但Bucky金属的那只手爬上了他的肩膀，轻柔地抵住了他的动作。他只来得及回一半头，然后就被拉进一个漫长黏腻的湿吻里，啃咬，吮吸，一直吻到嘴唇鲜红。

“想玩你的奶子。”Bucky又重复了一遍，视线露骨得让Steve有了回避的冲动。他侧开头，把整个脖颈暴露在对方眼里。他知道只用几句挑逗的话，自己的乳头就已经变硬了，颤颤巍巍地挺立在氤氲的水雾中。Bucky的双手沿着他的腰身向上，一左一右，托住了胸肌的下方。

“别叫它奶子。”Steve低声说。那两只罪恶的手正缓慢地揉搓着他的胸部，他能感受到完全不一样的触感，人类的手指和金属的。Steve的老二渐渐充血硬挺起来，他控制不了，因为他的胸就是那么该死的敏感。

“白天摸你的时候，你也硬了吗？”

“Bucky，天啊。”是的，是的。Steve压抑着口中的喘息。他永远不知道Bucky什么时候会突然兴起，冲他来一通恶作剧。有时候是在街上，有时候是在开车的时候，有时候是在人来人往的复仇者大厅里，Bucky冷不丁凑上来，伸手在他胸前快速而下流地掐一把。当Steve冲他发火时，他就一边摆手一边忍不住笑：“我忍不住，Steve，对不起我就是忍不住，你的奶子，还有你的屁股，是这操蛋的世界上最完美的创造之一。”

而Steve本人，他真的不喜欢“奶子”这种下流的称呼，但是Bucky——只有Bucky——那么喋喋不休的重复时，他就会无可救药的性致盎然起来。Bucky的手继续揉搓，他开始挑逗Steve的乳头，先摩挲，然后拉扯，用力已经大到会让Steve疼痛的地步。Steve闷哼一声，向前挺胸，将他的乳头更好地送进了Bucky的掌心之内。

“它真的非常丰满，Steve，”Bucky紧贴在他背后，Steve能感觉到他的棉质睡衣磨蹭着自己的后背，“非常光滑，非常圆润，也非常迷人。它就像是为我准备的，Steve，哦，Steve……”

他抓得更用力了，就好像掌心里是两个沉甸甸的水袋。当他向上拍击时，它们就会跃动起来，当他用手指摁压时，又会留下一道微红的凹痕。Steve喘息愈重，Bucky握住他的胸肌推挤，将它捏得变形，金属手指狠狠掐在中间的乳头上。

Steve呻吟出声，终于忍不住用手撸动自己的老二。

Bucky亲吻着他的脸颊，手上动作未停，粗粝的枪茧一再擦过敏感的地方。Steve的胸部彻底充血肿胀起来，如果Bucky再这么折磨它，也许明天也不会消下去，到时候Bucky又能看到他T恤下面挺立的乳头，将布料撑起一个微小的尖端……

“想要你的乳夹吗？”

“不、不……”Steve尾音发颤。他快要支撑不住自己的身体了，他的手胡乱摸着自己的老二，伴随着Bucky对他胸口的又一次挤压，他射在浴室的瓷砖墙上。

“Bucky……”他喘着气，视线因射精而模糊，“这太过了……”

“你喜欢的。”身后的男人说。“来吧，”他感觉自己的双肩被扶起，接着，对方让他趴在洗手台上，“我会好好照顾你的，Steve。”

Bucky温柔地分开他的臀瓣，他感觉到润滑剂的触感。浴室的热气在散去，空气在慢慢变冷，但Bucky很快又让一切都火热起来。不多时，他听见Bucky褪掉睡裤的悉索声。

然后就是……天啊、太多了，Bucky，求你，Bucky——Steve扭动着臀部，Bucky的金属臂死死压在他背上。一开始动作很慢，他等Steve渐渐适应了，开始加速，冲刺。Steve发出尖叫，而Bucky粗重的呻吟更令他兴奋。他们呢喃对方的名字，Bucky一次又一次地变换着角度，他撞击Steve最想要的那地方，Steve仰起脖子，眼前全是破碎的光点。

他整个人都伏在洗手台上，汗水沿着他的身体蜿蜒流淌，它们流经肿胀乳头，带来一阵一阵便随着快感的刺痛。Bucky更加激烈地操干他，用力之大，顶得他的身躯一次又一次地向前耸动。这就是Bucky想要的，他喜欢那对奶子因此而颠簸不休的模样。他爱死Steve的奶子了，就像他爱死了Steve一样。

等彼此都释放过后，他们大汗淋漓地依偎在一起，Steve翻过身，慢慢地站起来。而Bucky搂住他的腰，又一次地，低头含住他的乳头，用牙齿轻轻地咬着。

Steve呻吟了一声：“你今天就是不肯放过它了吗？”

“不只是今天，永远都不会，”Bucky低哑地笑着，“到床上去吗？”

Steve缓慢地呼出一口气。“当然了。”他环住Bucky的肩膀，与他拥吻，然后他们互相推挤着朝卧室走去。Steve忍不住想，如果接下来Bucky把他推倒在床上，将阴茎放在他被挤出乳沟的胸前摩擦，他照样会爽得忍不住叫出来的。

因为他就是那么该死的爱他。

 

END


End file.
